A heritage to hold
by Jenrissa
Summary: Gundam Wing possible future :Mariemeia is faced with several questions concerning her birth , how does she react to what Lady Une has to say about her father ,Treize and her mother Leia Bartons relation ?


Hello all GW fans! It has been awhile since I have posted anything new here on ff.net so here is the first chapter of a fic that I hope you all will like ( Mariemeia origins have always intrigued me and I believe there is not much stuff out there on her .I think her character is quite interesting (he he a little girl with hopes of world domination!) So I have decided to write something focusing mainly on her and maybe I will add the other characters gradually, one at a time.I don't know about the rating yet. For the moment it is PG but knowing my little mind ^^; it may very well turn out to be R- rated! Please give me your feedback, it would be greatly appreciated! If you review my work, I promise that I will try and write the best possible story that I can come up with and I shall also come and review your stories too! So don't forget to leave signed reviews!  
  
Until the next chapter ciao ......Jenrissa  
  
Standard disclaimer : Wahhhhh @!!!@ GW does not belong to me .(someone please hand me a tissue.) Ok ok, Don't sue me, please..I wont be able to pay anyhow. ^^;  
  
Means what character is saying ( ) author's input or external scene .  
  
On with the story:  
  
:::::::: (Do you know who you are? Yes! Maybe. Well, actually not at all.)::::::::  
  
Chapter one (The little girl sitting under the rain with the most unusual garnet locks)  
  
Overhanging clouds already darkened the sky, as a young red haired girl silently pushed the wheels of the chair that supported her weight along the gritty sidewalk. The 18-year-old Mariemeia sighed inwardly .She truly despised gloomy weather. If Lady Une hadn't used the last packet of milk in the fridge to bake cakes yesterday night, she wouldn't have felt the need to go outside and buy some at the local grocery store. Then again, this morning, the weatherman had predicted that it would be a sunny 24 degree Celsius. She looked up at the sky .The overhead storm clouds were closing in on her and they were a menacing shade of murky gray. Silly weatherman Mariemeia grumbled, since when have the weather predictions on Earth have ever been fully accurate? She reached down to push the power button on the side of her wheel chair, which would give it the needed energy to ascended the sharp ramp that led to her sheltered downtown apartment. The wheel started to spin, but her machine refused to advance and finally it shook and came to a sudden halt. Damn, she muttered, a power failure.  
The last thing Mariemeia wanted was to be stuck outside of her apartment with the threat of acid rain being so close. She slowly reached at the back of her chair to get her backpack, which contained an extra battery. Her hand brushed against air. Gone! Aya! .Why is this happening to me? She spoke to nobody in particular. Everything seamed to be happening all at once, she was at the complete mercy of fate. Even if she was stranded outside her house, with her backpack she could have used her cell phone to call someone for help, or worst to come she could have crawled up to her door and used her keys to enter, but both items were in her backpack and it had obviously been stolen or had fallen on the way from the grocery store. Slumping down in her chair, Mariemeia 's mind was churning with ways to get help. There was bound to be someone coming down the street, this was the city after all! But she was wary, her apartment was situated in a quiet part of town, it was quite uncommon that anyone would be passing by at this time of the day. She waited for what seamed like hours but still no-body came to her aid. Mariemeia checked her watch: 3 pm, two more hours until work shift would end. Lady Une had always told her that she should carry an extra set of keys but as usual, she had not listened to wise advice .She would just have to be patient and hope that the storm clouds wouldn't betray her. The young girl settled herself as comfortably as she could in her seat. Her hands toyed with a rebel lock of red silky hair that had escaped her tight ponytail. She observed the lock of hair and frowned when she noticed the numerous spilt ends. I need a trim, she murmured softly. Natural red garnet hair, so unusual for humans.  
Of all the people she knew, none had the same deep red shade as her, most had slightly orange or dark reddish orange hair but nothing natural ever resembled her locks. I wonder how my mother must have felt, having the same unique shade as me.that's if I ever really had a biological mother she thought, a slight frown creased her pearly, almost too perfect skin. When lady Une had taken her under her wing, after the incidents that had occurred in Brussels (see Endless Waltz). Mariemeia had learned of the existence of her supposedly biological father, the late and well respected Excellency, Treize Krushensada. He had died in battle at a young age without even knowing about her birth. Her "mother", Leia Barton had been a young nurse and biologist in a top-secret military hospital. Surely her father must have been one of her patients, he had been injured at some point in his youth, and they must have become secret lovers. Mariemeia had seen pictures of his Excellency, she thought that he had a very distinguished air and a noble look, but he didn't share any features with her, and for the matter neither did her mother. She had been told that they had been secret lovers. Secret Lovers.Love affair, children.Her?  
  
A cold shiver ran through her as the first few drops of rain made contact with her delicate skin and scorched her like liquid fire. She grimaced in pain: How come her skin was so delicate? Even the gentle drops of rain caused ripples of pain to go through her .Her skin never darkened even when exposed to the sun, it remained pearly white and flawless except for one small brownish birthmark on the upper side of her left chest. Just above my heart She whispered to herself.  
  
Once again Marie's thoughts wandered back to the incidents that took place at Christmas Eve A.C. 197 .She distinctly remembered Dekim's chilling last words, the words he said before he pulled the trigger of his gun aimed at Miss Relena, intending to do away with the popular ex-queen of the world, but missed. Missed, because she, Mariemeia, at the time a little girl full of remorse, had pushed herself forwards and had taken the full blow. That single bullet had not taken her life, but it had taken away something she considered just as precious, her ability to walk and bend. Never would she lead a normal life, she was to be always stuck in a wheelchair and dependant on others to help her move about and do things. That single bullet had been her relief and her burden. Sometimes she wondered why the young, dark and handsome man who had appeared shortly after the crumbling of the shelter had not completed his task and had finished her off at that moment. That man, a Gundam pilot . She had been told his name was Heero Yui. Anyways, he had disappeared shortly after the incident and had left Relena in much distress. Rumors have circulated about his whereabouts and the young Vice Foreign Minister has been known to take off to unknown places without any prior notice.  
Why hadn't he killed me? Mariemeia mused over her situation. She was handicapped, she had no known living relatives and Lady Une only took care of her because she felt that it was her duty to look after his Excellency's daughter. Her life nowadays didn't have much meaning. Or at least, she didn't think so. Tears started to well up in the teen's blue eyes. She felt useless .Her life . it had never really held much meaning. After all isn't that what Dekim had said? She had only been his political pawn, a biological puppet that he had tried to use by using her name to gain control over an army .She had been used and tossed to the trash .His words, they had been so cut, clean and cruel but they were stuck in her head and she had continuously tried to hope that the meaning of her existence was much more that just that.  
  
(Flash back) DNA testing has proved it; I am his Excellency's biological daughter.  
  
.. We can always make another Mariemeia .  
  
You are expendable .  
  
She had been made. His cold words had confirmed her worst fears, she had not been born in the normal way: the way in which two people who truly loved each other would want to make and have a child. She had been made. Genetics, test tubes, she could see it all now. Her unusual garnet red hair, her un-real extra sensitive skin, the weird birthmark, her father, not even knowing about her birth, her mother, whom she had only small snatches of memories of and one faded picture. Her mother, a nurse and biologist in a top secret military hospital, most probably a surrogate mother, a host for a test tube baby: her .How about all the tales about her so-called parents and their love affair? Most probably tales to keep her quiet and not inquire about her origins. Was there any truth behind all this? Was she even real?  
  
The sky has already darkened and every five minutes or so, a random car would silently pass by, splashing muddy water on the sidewalk. Alone in the rain, a young girl with unusual garnet red hair was slumped in a wheel chair, locked outside her apartment, shivering with pain and left to her own misery. End of chapter one..  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this new story so far. Please read and review! That's if you want another chapter!!! Yes, yes, this is a threat!!! Lol Until next time . 


End file.
